Stormwind City
The capital city of the Humans of the Alliance. The child king, Anduin Wrynn, resides in Stormwind Keep, surrounded by his body guards, High Lord Bolvar Fordragon (the regent?), and Lady Katrana Prestor. This is a big hangout for high-level Players, not so much as Ironforge though. -- Beastkeeper See Map at WorldofWar.net. The city is made up of roughly rectangular districts separated by canals: * The Valley of Heroes (causeway area in front of main gate) * The Trade District (just beyond the main gate) * Cathedral Square (northwest from the Trade District) * Old Town (northeast from the Trade District) * The Mage Quarter (southwest from the Trade District) * The Park (northwest from the Mage Quarter) * The Dwarven District (northwest from Old Town, but northeast in general) * Deeprun Tram (northeast from Dwarven District) * Stormwind Keep (northeast between Old Town and Dwarven District) * The Canals (between Trade District, Cathedral Square, Old Town, Mage Quarter, Dwarven District and the Park) = History = During the First War, Stormwind was utterly destroyed by the Horde. After the Orcs were defeated at the Dark Portal it was decided that the city would be restored to its former grandeur. The nobles of Azeroth assembled a team of the most skilled and ingenious stonemasons and architects they could find. Under their direction, Stormwind was rebuilt in an amazingly short period of time. Now, at the end of the Third War, it stands as one of the last bastions of human power left in the world. = Districts = Each distric is a section of Stormwind. They each have their own look and purpose. The Valley of Heroes The Valley of Heroes is just beyond the city's main gate, and is the first sight of all who enter. It depicts the massive stone statues of Alleria Windrunner, Kurdran Wildhammer, Archmage Khadgar, Danath Trollbane and General Turalyon, the heroes of the expidition that travelled through the Dark Portal into Draenor after the Second War. The Trade District The trade district is the first place you see, unless you arrived by tram. The gryphon master, the inn, the mail box, and the bank is here. If you want to make a guild or a guild tabard, you can find the guild master in the Visitor's center. Cathedral Square Cathedral Square is named after the massive Cathedral of Light, which dominates the area. It is the center of the Religion of Light and is thus home to paladin and priest trainers as well as a first aid trainer. The city's town hall is also located in Cathedral Square, where the day to day business of running the city is handled. Old Town Some don't know of him, but there is an NPC upstairs in the inn where you can buy plenty of cooking recipes. Good for those who either didn't train cooking for whatever reason, or for those who haven't been able to find certain recipes. The Mage Quarter The Mage Quarter is a section in Stormwind. Mage and Warlock trainors are found here. You can also find Herbalism, Alchemy, and Tailoring realated stores and NPCs. There also is a portal here. The Stockades dungeon is found in the corner. The Park The Dwarven District The Dwarven District is home to hunter trainers as well profession trainers for mining, blacksmithing, and engineering. The district also has forges and anvils. You can obtain quests related to Gnomeregan and the Deadmines from NPCs in this district. The Stormwind end of the Deeprun Tram line is accessible through a tunnel on the east side of the district. Deeprun Tram This is a safe and free route from Stormwind to Ironforge. Stormwind Keep = Points of Interest = * The Bank in the southwestern part of the Trade District. * The Gryphon master on the walls of the city, from southeastern part of the Trade District. * City Hall in the northeastern edge of Cathedral Square. * The Royal Library, down the first left hall and to the right from the atrium park. * The Wizard's Sanctum in the Mage Quarter has magical Portals. * The Stockades instance at the northeast corner of Mage Quarter by canals. = Notes = * Stormwind is the only Alliance capital city that has an instance inside the city area. Very convenient for repairing and selling afterwards. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:City Category:Alliance Category:Stubs Category:Human